Queria te dizer eu te amo
by Nicky Evans
Summary: James decidi expor seus sentimentos para o pai, e Harry ouve o filho atentamente. levemente Drarry e slash, reviews? resumo bobo ' aQueli bêjuh


**Queria te dizer... eu te amo.**

_por Nicky Evans._

-X-x-X-

Harry olhava nos olhos de seu filho mais velho, Draco tinha subido com Albus, Scorpios e Lily para dar mais privacidade aos dois, se sentia confuso e feliz ao mesmo tempo com a visita inesperada de James, fazia meses que não o via e quando tentava contatar o jovem este o ignorava olimpicamente. Finalmente o belo ruivo o encara sustentando o seu olhar verde.

_ eu vim aqui por que... - suspirou. - o terapeuta disse que eu precisava enfrentar meus males.

_ eu sou um de seus males querido? - perguntou magoado e culpado ao mesmo tempo.

_ não você, a situação é que é um male. - desviou sua atenção para a lareira acesa na requintada sala de estar. - quero que escute com atenção e não me interrompa por favor, pois vou confessar meus sentimentos.

_ sou todo ouvidos filho. - Harry sentia quase os ar faltar-lhe de emoção por ouvir a voz de seu primogênito depois de tanto tempo.

_ quero que saiba... que me causou muito sofrimento. - o moreno abaixou a cabeça por um instante, envergonhado. - nunca pensei que alguem que tanto amava poderia me causar tais malefícios, confiei em você mais do que em quanquer um, me espelhei em você desde de que nasci, um homem tão integro e bondoso, eu o venerava... não apenas amava. - a quantidade de vezes que James falou "amava" no passado, causou angustia em Harry. - meu coração se despedaçou, e eu cheguei a pensar que nunca mais conseguiria colar os pedaços. - naquela altura lagrimas já saiam dos orbes verdes.

_ filho...eu..sinto muito meu anjo...eu... - o ruivo levantou a mão o calando.

_ logo depois que mamãe descobriu sobre sua traição e pediu o divórcio, tia Hermione veio conversar comigo, eu estava chorando no quarto sem querer acreditar no que meu pai fizera, ela alisou meus cabelos e me disse que quando eu amasse alguem de todas as formas possiveis eu entenderia por que você escolheu ficar com o Malfoy. - respirando fundo James levantou e andou até a janela que estava embaçada por causa neve, Harry o seguiu ficando ao seu lado. - na epoca eu não entendi... mais agora entendo.

_ esta amando alguém? - Hary sorriu minimamente olhando atentamente seu filho, James era lindo, com seus cabelos vermelho vinho até metade do pescoço e uma franja insistente a cobrir-lhe os olho direito, seus olho castanhos esverdeados e sua pele imaculadamente branca e aveludada, amava tanto seu filho... ele era perfeito ao seu ver.

_sim... amo esse alguem desde que era bem pequeno e começei a compreender as coisas. - se virando para o pai e o olhando nos olhos finalmente falou. - **queria te dizer... eu te amo.**

Harry não lembrava a ultima vez que tinha sentido tanta emoção na vida, seus olhos verdes transbordaram e sem conseguir se conter mais abraçou o filho, os dois escorregaram no chão e se apertaram mais, James tambem chorou, chorou por ter sentindo por meses raiva do proprio pai, chorou por pensar que nunca o perdoaria, chorou por imaginar que nunca mais o chamaria de pai de novo, chorou por muitos motivos que não eram relevantes agora.

_ sinto muito filho...eu..eu não queria lhe causar nenhum tipo de dano... eu amo o Draco e não me divorciava da sua mãe por que não queria perder você e seus irmãos, por que os amo demais. - o moreno apertou mais o ruivo em seus braços.

_ eu sei pai, eu compreendo tudo agora, não posso te dizer que o aceito 100% ainda, mais não sinto mais raiva dele como antes, não quero perder mau pai novamente.

_ você nunca me perdeu James... nunca...você é meu raio de sol.

_ e eu papai? - uma voz infantil e graciosa se fez ouvir na porta da sala, os dois olharam para uma Lily de pijamas e descalça parada perto do sófa com um sorrisinho sapeca, e um Albus sorrindo ao lado da pequena.

_ você e o Al tambem meu amor. - Riu com o filho, chamou com um gesto os menores para se juntar a eles.

_ oi lil's. - o ruivo deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da mais nova, e puxou Albus com um braço para sentar perto dele. - sentiu minha falta Al? - peguntou descaradamente.

_ claro que não - brincou o moreninho rindo e abrançando o irmão.

_ papai os dois estão me deixando de fora. - Lily reclamou fazendo bico, Harry riu e olhou bem para os três filhos que brincavam e interagiam juntos, depois de meses.

Depois de varias horas matando a saudade uma Ginny bem arrumada e aborrecida veio buscar James, ela olhou com desprezo pra Harry e entrou primeiro na lareira sem lhe dirigir uma palavra, antes de passar pelas chamas verdes o pequeno Grifinório de quatorze anos o olhou nos olhos e sorriu o abrançando forte, deu um beijo na testa de cada um dos irmão e para sua surpresa se virou para a porta e deu um tchauzinho para Draco e Scorpios que observavam a despedida de longe.

Naquela mesma noite, deitado em sua cama Draco lhe fez uma pergunta não aguentando de curiosidade.

_ o que ele veio dizer para você amor? - a voz mais arrastada que o normal por causa do sono causou um arrepio no moreno, alisou com a pontas dos dedos as mechas loiras.

_ veio me dizer que apesar de tudo que causei... ele me ama. - o loiro sorriu com sinceridade e Harry retribuiu.

_ como se sentiu? - perguntou mais acordado que antes.

_ completo. - respondeu o beijando. - como se fosse o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

_ você é. - foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de cair no sono, e nada mais importava.

-X-x-X-

**N/a: loucura forever!**

**Hakuna matata( sem preblemas)**

**decidi postar até mesmo sem beta T-T desculpem os erros.**

**queria mostrar que até mesmo quando alguém que nos amamos nos magoam, com o tempo conseguimos perdoá-la, porque quando se ama se perdoa xD estou poetica...**

**reviews? positivos? por favor?**

**aQueli bêjuh***


End file.
